MERMAN
by DiniYunJae
Summary: Jung Yunho tidak tahu, bahwa selama ini ada yang disembunyikan dari sahabat cantiknya itu. Maka dari itu ia akan mengungkap penyebab seorang Kim Jae Joong namja cantik yang dingin itu membenci air -menurutnya. Lantas apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho setelah mengetahui siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya? Akankah ada benih cinta yang tumbuh diantara keduanya? YAOI. YUNJAE FF :)
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOG**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>18 year ago….<strong>_

"Yang mulia raja, kumohon tolonglah kami. Manusia itu menangkap teman kami. Kumohon.." terlihat sosok manusia setengah ikan beserta teman – temannya tengah mengibah kepada sang raja lautan.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Bukan kah tidak ada yang naik ke daratatan lagi karena aku sudah memberi peringatan. Atau jangan – jangan kalianlah yang berenang ke atas?" selidik raja.

"Ma- maafkan kami Yang mulia raja" kata mermaid tersebut takut – takut. Sedangkan sang raja tidak menyahut.

"Para pengawal, ikut aku naik ke daratan! Dan kalian-" tunjuk raja kepada segerombolan mermaid tersebut yang sedang menunduk itu.

"-ikut denganku juga"

Merman yang terlihat lebih besar dan gagah diantara semuanya itu memandang pengikutnya.

"Tidak ada orang diatas. Aku rasa manusia itu sudah membawanya pulang. Maka dari itu, aku tekankan sekali lagi. Jangan ada yang pergi daratan ini lagi atau kalian akan bernasib sama seperti dia. Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti Yang mulia raja"

"Aku mengutuk, siapapun dia yang telah menangkap dan memakan kawanan kami. Maka keturunnya akan menjadi kaum kita sampai orang yang ku kutuk datang dan meminta maaf padaku! Semuanya, kembali ke bawah!"

"Baik Yang mulia"

**..,..**

"Sayang… lihat, aku bawa ikan! Sesuai keinginanmu, aku memancingnya sendiri" namja muda tersebut memperlihatkan seekor ikan yang cukup besar kepada istrinya.

"Ommoo.. yeobeo kau sudah pulang. Wah.. ikannya besar sekali" mata belo yeoja cantik itu berbinar melihat kepulangan sang suami dari acara memancingnya ditambah lagi ikan yang memang ia inginkan.

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja. Kajja kita bakar yeobeo"

"Ne. Ah chakkaman!-" pemuda tampan tersebut menunduk menatap perut buncit sang istri.

"-Hey Jagoan, apa kau mendengarkan appa? Otte, appa sudah membawakan pesananmu. Cepatlah lahir ne. Appa dan umma mencintaimu" ucap sang suami sembari mengelusi perut istrinya kemudian mengecup kecil perut istrinya.

"Aigo.. kau membuatku terharu, Yeobeo"

"Hahaha.. benarkah? Kajja kita ke dapur"

Sepasang suami istri yang sedang berangkulan dengan mesra itu memasuki lebih dalam daerah rumahnya tanpa tahu akibat dari menangkap ikan malang tersebut.

**..,..**

Di waktu yang sama namun beda tempat, nampak yeoja cantik yang sedang menggendong boneka beruang besar itu terkejut ketika seorang wanita yang sekiranya seumuran dengan ibunya sedang mengelus lembut perut buncitnya.

"Ahjumma, waeyo?" Tanya yeoja cantik yang ternyata bernama Jung Kibum

"Apakah jenis kelamin anakmu ini namja?" namja paruh baya tersebut balik bertanya pada Kibum.

"Ne, darimana ahjumma tahu?"

"Itu tidak penting. Dalam pengelihatanku, anakmu kelak akan menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan dan hebat. Dia juga yang akan menolong seseorang yang sangat special, seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya."

Jung Kibum memandang bingung wanita paruh baya itu. "Maksudnya ahjumma apa? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya kelak. Aku pergi dulu ne. Jaga anakmu baik – baik" Jung Kibum memandang kepergian wanita paruh baya itu. Kibum terdiam, dirinya sungguh bingung.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Kenapa melamun begitu?"Jung Siwon suami Jung Kibum datang sembari membawa minuman pesanan istrinya.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan ahjumma – ahjumma. Dia bilang bahwa anak kita akan menjadi namja yang hebat."

"Wah.. benarka? Lalu apalagi?" namja tampan itu terlihat senang dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan istrinya.

"Anak kita adalah namja yang sangat tampan" ucap Kibum jujur.

"Hahahaha… tentu saja, karena aku appa. Kajja baby, kita pulang"

"Humm"

* * *

><p><strong>Present by Diniyunjae<strong>

**…..**

**MERMAN**

**…..**

**YunJae**

**…...**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong~ Dini here~~ / ada yang mencari istri Min ini? *krik.. krik..* T.T

Sebenarnya aku menghilang itu karena memang lagi hiatus, dapi emang dasarnya saya aku pelupa.. ya lupa bilang deh #plakk XD ._.v Dini kembali dengan ff baru nih (readers: woy tuntasin dulu ff yang lain.. -_-) huwee miaannn.. ini tiba-tiba nemu wangsit. Yowes, Dini ketik deh, Chap 1 sudah jadi cuman aku pengen tau aja apa ada yang minat dengan ff ini, Insyaallah besok sudah dipublish. Tenang saja, ff yang lain sudah otw(?) kok :D kkkk.. Yoosudah, sepertinya saya kebanyan cincong. Sekian dulu cuap - cuap dari Dini. Pai~ Pai~ Chuuu~~ (*^3^*)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : MERMAN**

**Pairing : YunJae.**

**Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jae Joong.**

**YooSuMin, and Others…**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Mereka saling memiliki. YunAppa milik JaeUmma. JaeUmma milik YunAppa. :D But! Shim Changmin is mine! :p**  
><strong>WARNING : Boys Love, YAOI. No Bash ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Semua mata kini tertuju kepada murid pindahan yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, jika yang ada di depan mereka saat ini adalah seorang namja dengan paras yang begitu menawan. Dimulai dari alis tebalnya, bulu matanya yang lentik, sepasang bola mata doe, hidung bangir, bibir merah merekah, kulit yang begitu putih nan mulus, tubuh ramping, dan tinggi. Terlihat berlebihan memang, namun semuanya sesuai fakta.

" Kim Jae Joong silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Ne, Sonsangnim. Anyeong haseyo Kim Jae Joong imnida, Bangapseumnida" hanya segelintir kalimat yang terucap dari namja minim ekspresi tersebut. Namun sukses membuat seluruh siswa di kelas XII-A terpukau.

"Nah Kim Jae Joong kau boleh duduk di-"

"Di samping ku saja Lee sonsaengnim disini! Yah.. Bocah tiang, minggir sana"

"Yah bebek, aku panggang kau! Shirro ini tempatku"

"Aish sudah hentikan, kalian ini bisa tidak sehari tidak bertengkar. Kim Jae Joong, kau duduk lah di belakang Kim Junsu. Junsu angkat tanganmu" Lee sonsaengnim menunjuk bangku di belakang Kim Junsu. Bangku di Shinki School memang didesain sendiri – sendiri dengan jarak dekat satu sama lain

"Ne sonsaengnim…" ucap namja yang dipanggil bebek tadi–oleh Changmin-

"Kamsahamnida Lee sonsaengnim" ucap namja cantik itu. Jaejoong berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang sudah ditunjuk sonsaengnim tadi, baru saja ia duduk seseorang melemparinya dengan kertas. Jaejoong membuka gumpalan kertas tersebut dan menoleh kearah pelaku pelemparan. Jung Yunho, namja yang duduk tak jauh darinya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran.

'Hey, apa kabarmu? Bagaimana bisa kau terdampar di sekolahan ini eoh? Ceritakan padaku?!'

Dengan segera Jaejoong membalasnya. 'Huh baka! Apa kau tidak melihat Lee sonsaengnim sedang mengajar. Nanti saja, aku malas menulis terlalu panjang' dan melemparnya balik kearah Yunho.

"Huh dasar menyebalkan" dengus Yunho kepada Jaejoong, yang tentu saja hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh namja minim ekspresi itu.

"Jadi ceritakan pada kami bagaimana hyung bisa pindah sekolah disini?" Tanya Yoochun namja dengan jidat yang luas namun tak seluas lapangan golf tentunya. Merupakan playboy kelas kakap di Shinki School itu.

"Hyung kau tahu? Kedatanganmu disini menambah jumlah siswa yang akan memenuhi kantin dan pada akhirnya antrian untuk mendapatkan makanpun semakin panjang huft~" Shim Changmin namja berbibir lebar namun tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya mengeluh kepada Jaejoong.

PLAK

"Makan saja yang ada di otakmu. Sudahlah hyung, jangan dengarkan cecunguk bodoh ini. Jadi, ceritakan pada kami" ucap Junsu antusias.

"Kenapa kalian penasaran sekali dengan kedatanganku eoh? Apa kalian keberatan?" Tanya namja cantik itu sarkastik.

"Hey, bukan begitu maksudnya Jaejoongie. Kami bertanya karena kami peduli kepadamu. Ck, kau ini kenapa sikap menyebalkanmu tidak hilang juga?" Jelas Jung Yunho, kapten basket yang begitu digilai oleh para yeoja di sekolahan elit tersebut. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya.

"Orang tua ku pergi ke Jepang untuk beberapa tahun nanti untuk urusan bisnis, aku juga tidak betah berlama – lama sekolah disana."

"Wae? Bukannya sekolahan hyung termasuk sekolahan elit juga ya?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang baru saja bertanya cukup lama.

"Karena aku tidak memiliki teman dekat disana. Hanya empat orang idiotlah yang mampu bertahan lama dengan sikapku"

"Mwoya?! Kau mengatai kami?" teriak keempat namja tersebut secara bersamaan.

"Kalian merasa?"

"Jika saja kau bukan teman baikku sedari kecil sudah ku masukkan tubuh pendekmu ke dalam ring" runtuk Yunho.

"Yah! Kau mengataiku pendek? Tinggiku sama seperti Jae hyung" Sela Yoochun tidak terima, karena memang tingginya tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan Yunho dan Changmin.

"Terima saja kenyataannya hyung, kau dan Junsu memang pendek kan?" celetuk Changmin.

"Kenapa namaku dibawa – bawa? Kau ini punya dendam kesumat apa denganku, eoh?!"

"Yah! Kenapa kau yang marah - marah? kan aku yang diejek" ucap Yoochun pada Junsu.

"Hahaha.. Hyung, kalian berdua pabbo" celetuk Changmin.

"Awas kau anak setan"

"Aish sudahlah jangan ribut" ucap Yunho gerah.

"Kau yang memulainya!" kata YooSuMin serempak.

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, menatap keluar jendela. Sekilas senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya yang berparas ayu itu. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang melihat moment tersebut, karena memang merupakan hal langka melihat seorang Kim Jae Joong tersenyum. Dia merindukan suasana seperti ini, dimana sekelilingnya menjadi ribut karena pertengkaran kecil dianatara sahabat – sahabatnya sejak kecil.

**..,..**

Tampak kini dua namja berbeda status –seme,uke – sedang berjalan bersama menuju rumah masing – masing. Entah keajaiban dari mana, seorang Jung Yunho kini pulang sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Padahal biasanya dia selalu membawa motor sportnya itu untuk menggaet gadis – gadis cantik. Jaejoong, dia memang selalu berjalan kaki atau naik sepeda tiap pulang sekolah, Jaejoong berbeda dengan kebanyakan remaja biasanya yang senang menggunakan fasilitas mewah. Menurutnya, lebih baik uangnya disimpan dan digunakan jika memang dalam keadaan yang membutuhkan. Walaupun sebenarnya keluarga Kim termasuk keluarga konglomerat. Begitupun juga dengan keluarga Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin.

"Apa kau masih takut dengan air, Jae?" namja bermata musang itu memulai percakapannya, ia tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin disekitar sahabat cantiknya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang takut."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Jae. Kau selalu saja menghindar dari air walaupun cuma terciprat saja. Bahkan kau dulu marah besar dengan Changmin yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya padamu."

"Kau terlalu banyak omong, Jung" gerah Jaejoong.

"Hey, aku hanya penasaran pabo. Kau tidak pernah menceritakan masalahmu dengan air itu kepada kami." Yunho mendelikkan matanya mata musangnya ketika berpapasan dengan yeoja cantik nan seksi.

'Fu~fu~fu~'

"Ck ck ck.. seksi sekali aigoo-"

'DUAK'

"-Aww.. shit!" runtuk namja tampan karena terantuk tiang. Bagaimana tidak jika sedari tadi namja tampan itu berjalan dengan memperhatikan yeoja seksi itu tanpa melihat ada tiang lampu di depannya. Dan jadilah bulatan merah itu menghiasi jidatnya yang tak seluas milik Yoochun.

"Makanya gunakan matamu dengan selayaknya." ejek Jaejoong.

"Itu sudah selayaknya pabo. Melihat yeoja seksi seperti itu namja mana yang tidak tergoda eoh? Kurasanya itu hanya kau saja yang tidak tergoda, Kim" ucap Yunho sembari mengelus jidatnya yang berdenyut – denyut ngilu itu. Sepertinya sakit sekali eoh?

"Shut up, Jung!" mereka berdua kembali berjalan dengan tenang. Hingga tak lama kemudian namja Jung itu kembali membuka suaranya.

"Jae aku lapar, kita mampir untuk makan dulu ne?"

"Terserah. Asal kau yang bayar "

"Aish.. Kau tau saja kalau Jung Yunho dompetnya selalu tebal. Hahaha.. " ucapnya sombong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatap iritasi kepada sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Selamat datang di kedai kami Tuan" seorang pelayan wanita menyambut kedatangan dua remaja tampan dan cantik itu. Yunho membalas sambutan pelayan tadi dengan senyuman menawannya sedangkan Jaejoong tidak menyahut sama sekali.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" kali ini pelayan namja menghampiri meja YunJae dengan note kecil ditangannya.

Yunho membuka buku menu yang sudah tersedia di atas meja "Aku pesan ddeokbokki dan sukiyaki. Minumnya capuchino ice. Bagaimana denganmu, Jae?"

"Aku pesan hamburger steak dan strawberry milkshake"

"Baik Tuan. Saya permisi" dengan segera pelayan tersebut undur diri dari dua namja yang sudah menarik perhatian para pengunjung restoran kecil tersebut.

"Kau pesan banyak sekali Yun?" Jaejoong heran melihat Yunho yang memesan makan hingga dua porsi. Jika itu Changmin mungkin dirinya sudah biasa.

"Aku sangat lapar. Kita tadi tidak sempat ke kantin karena terlalu asyik mengobrol"

"Ohh.." jawab Jaejoong singkat. Namja cantik ini kenapa benar – benar dingin eoh?

"Kau masih tidak mau bercerita padaku?" Tanya Yunho tiba – tiba sambil memandang doe eyes itu serius.

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Tentu saja tentang air. Tenang mengapa k-"

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu" sela Jaejoong gerah.

"Tidak. Aku rasa ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami. Jika memang kau tidak ingin menceritakan kepada kami berempat. Setidaknya ceritakan padaku, aku janji tidak akan bilang ke siapapun" ucap Yunho meyakinkan.

"Tidak ada yang disembunyikan, Jung"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Jae. Apa kau phobia dengan air?"

'Aish namja idiot ini benar – benar cerewet. Menyebalkan!' runtuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Tidak" jawab Jaejoong singkat. Baru saja Yunho ingin bertanya lagi, namun dua orang pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka.

'Shit! Pelayan – pelayan ini datang di waktu yang tidak tepat!' batin Yunho.

"Selamat menikmati, Tuan"

"Hmm" Jawab Yunho ketus.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya, kini Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali berjalan pulang. Rumah mereka berdua satu wilayah yaitu di perumahan elit kawasan gangnam. Hanya butuh beberapa blok saja dari rumah Yunho ke rumah Jaejoong.

Setibanya di kompleks perumahan mereka b , Yunho bisa melihat dua anak kecil sedang berlarian kesana kemari sambil menembakkan senjata air mereka masing – masing.

Yunho melirikkan matanya ke Jaejoong. Air mengingatkannya pada Jajoong, entalah mengapa ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Jaejoong sendiri masih dengan santai berjalan menuju rumahnya, karena memang pada dasarnya Jaejoong adalah orang yang cuek dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya hingga tiba – tiba..

'CRASSH'

Salah satu dari dua bocah tadi tidak sengaja menyemprotkan pistol airnya ke wajah Jaejoong, air tersebut mengalir menuju leher hingga melawati kerah seragam Jaejoong. Sedangkan sang korban – Jaejoong – kini sudah melototkan mata bulatnya itu. wajahnya seperti ingin menguliti bocah manis yang kini terlihat ketakutan itu hidup – hidup.

"Mi-mianhae.. hyu-" cicitnya pelan.

"DAMN" Jaejoong yang reflek memaki bocah kecil tersebut segera berlari sekencang mungkin menuju rumahnya ketika ia merasakan sedikit kram pada kedua kakinya.

Yunho yang memang masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi tersentak saat mendengarkan isakan kecil dari bocah manis yang dibentak Jaejoong tadi.

"Hiks.. Minnie tidak s-sengaja..hiks" Bocah manis berkulit putih susu tersebut mengusap – usap matanya yang terlihat basah.

"Cup..cup..cup Taeminnie jangan menangis ne~ nanti Minho belikan pelmen" teman Taemin yang diketahui bernama Choi Minho itu memeluk sahabatnya yang masih saja sesenggukan.

Yunho segara menghampiri kedua bocah manis nan lucu tersebut dan berjongkok dihadapan mereka.

"Maafkan hyung tadi ne. Hyung tadi tidak sengaja membentak Minnie karena terlalu kaget. Begini saja, kalian berdua ikut hyung, hyung akan membelikan kalian ice cream. Bagaimana?" namja tampan itu memang pencinta anak kecil, ia tidak akan pernah tega melihat bocah menangis apalagi dibentak seperti tadi.

"J-jinjja? Ne~ Minnie mau.."

"Minho ikuuuttt~"

"Hahaha.. kajja!" Yunho menggandeng Taemin disebelah kanan dan Minho disebelah kiri. Mereka bertiga berbelok menuju kedai ice cream yang memang tidak jauh dari sana. Sebelum berbelok, sekilas Yunho melirikan matanya kearah jalan menuju rumah Jaejoong. Ia kaget dengan sikap brutal sahabat cantiknya itu, kenapa Jaejoong bisa sekasar itu kepada anak kecil hanya karena air!

'Aku harap kau tak apa – apa, Jae' batinnya.

**..,..**

'BRAKK'

Dilain tempat, Jaejoong menutup pintunya kamarnya dan menguncinya. Segera ia berlari lagi ke sudut kamarnya dan membuka pintu yang ada disana. Baru kali ini ada ruangan lain di kamar selain kamar mandi aniya?

Jaejoong membuka seragamnya dengan tergesa – gesa, kakinya sudah benar – benar kram.

'BYURR'

Ruangan lain tadi ternyata adalah sebuah kolam renang besar. Huh! Sungguh ajaib kamarmu, Kim!

Tampak dari dalam kolam renang, Jaejoong tengah meliuk – liukkan badannya, menikmati air yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Sirip indahnya terlihat seperti menari sangat gemulai dengan warna biru tua yang dipadukan denga biru muda yang terlihat begitu cantik, mempesona, dan menawan. Sirip? Ya. Kaki putih jenjang itu kini berganti menjadi sirip seperti ikan yang benar – benar indah mulai dari pinggang rampingnya hingga ke bawah.

Jaejoong berenang ke pinggir kolam dan menyembulkan setengah badannya ke permukaan. Ia menelungsupkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang ia tompangkan di pinggir kolam.

"Oh God… Bagaimana bisa aku memaki bahkan membentak anak keci itul tadi." Sesal Jaejoong.

Yeah, Jaejoong sadar tak seharusnya ia berlaku kasar seperti tadi. Kejadian tersebut mengingatkannya dulu saat Changmin menumpahkan minumannya yang sialnya lagi saat itu mereka berlima sedang berada di sebuah mall. Dengan tunggang langgang Jaejoong berlari mencari toilet. Dan untunglah dia berubah saat sudah berada di dalam bilik toilet. Itu benar – benar kejadian yang tidak bisa Jaejoong lupakan. Bagaimana jika saat itu dia telat masuk toilet sedikit saja? Bisa kacau semuanya.

"Aish.. Sudahlah, besok aku meminta maaf kepada bocah tadi. Semoga saja bisa bertemu lagi dengannya." Dan merman cantik itu kembali berenang anggun di dalam sana.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anyeong~ Sesuai janjiku kemarin, Dini update hari ini kekekeke~ Ommooo... ternyata Jaejoong gajah laut (O.o) #plakkk. Mian ne, kalau masih ada typo, disini aku masih belajar mihihihi. Oh iya, jika ada yang bingung gimana sirip Jaejoong, bayangin aja film barbie yang putri duyung itu (gatau judulnya XD) cuman disini sirip warnanya biru. Dan buat **miu sara** omooooo daebakkk daebakk prediksinya bener / sayang aku ngga punya hadiah buat kamu. Hadiah Dini cuman 1 dan itu Changmin but, he's mine :p #plakk..

**Big thank's to: **

**PURPLE-KIMlee | indahjae | miu sara | kiki aquamarine | rinatya12kmsyjs | MaxMin | kim anna shinotsuke | Youleebitha**. Terima kasih reviewnya di prolog kemarin ne~ \(*^o^*)/ :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : MERMAN**

**Pairing : YunJae.**

**Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jae Joong.**

**YooSuMin, and Others…**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Mereka saling memiliki. YunAppa milik JaeUmma. JaeUmma milik YunAppa. :D But! Shim Changmin is mine! :p**  
><strong>WARNING : Boys Love, YAOI. MermanJae! No Bash ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

'PIP.. PIP.. PIP..'

Smartphone mahal itu berdering mengganggu sang pemilik yang sedang fokus mengerjakan PR`nya. Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya yang berdering dari tadi.

'Jung Yunho Calling'

Namja cantik atau sekarang kalian bisa menyebutnya merman cantik itu mendengus sebal saat tahu siapa yang menelfonnya.

'Yeoboseyo, Jaejoong – ah'

"Mwo? Aku sedang belajar" jawab Jaejoong ketus tanpa menjawab salam dari pria bermarga Jung itu.

'Aish.. Jangan marah – marah. Kau sedang datang bulan ya?' ucap Yunho sembarangan.

"Damn you, Jung!" bentak Jaejoong marah. Aish! Namja Jung ini mau apa sebernarnya?

"Hei aku bercanda. Berhentilah mengumpat, namja cantik sepertimu tidak pantas melakukannya" ucap ngawur seseorang disebrang sana yang tidak tahu betapa suramnya aura Jaejoong saat ini.

"Aku tutup telponnya" jawab Jaejoong dingin.

'E-eh t-tunggu dulu.. mian - mian aku hanya bercanda Jaejoongie ku yang tampan' ucap Yunho setengah hati.

"Kau menjijikan, Jung"

'Hatiku sakit sekali~ hahaha.. arraseo lupakan. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Jae?'

"Huh? Kau menelfonku hanya ingin menanyakan apa yang sedang kulakukan? Konyol sekali, lebih baik kau kerjakan PR mu"

'Nah itu yang kutanyakan, apa kau sedang mengerjakan PR?' Tanya Yunho yang dibalas dengan gumaman 'iya' dari Jaejoong.

'Hehehe.. aku boleh mencontek ne?' ujar Yunho disertai cengiran bodohnya.

"Berbicaralah seenak kakimu, Jung" jawab Jaejoong pedas.

'Ayolah Jae.. aku sedang sibuk, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengerjakan PR. Kau tidak kasihan padaku yang tampan ini?'

"Sibuk katamu? Sibuk berkencan dengan kekasihmu yang kesekian itu, huh?" jawab Jaejoong sinis.

'Aku tidak berkencan, aku hanya berjalan – jalan dengan Hyemi saja' kata Yunho tenang. Jaejoong memelototkan matanya garang mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Aku menyesal sekelas denganmu" ucap Jaejoong tidak ikhlas.

'Hahaha begitu dong Jaejoongku yang cantik – eh tampan maksudnya hehehe'

"Aku tutup telponnya" jawab Jaejoong ketus.

'KLIK'

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir imut yang semakin bertambah imut karena poni lemparnya yang dijepit dengan jepitan Hello Kitty manis, kawai~.

"Menyebalkan… Jung Yunho menyebalkan!" erang Jaejoong dengan ekspersi lucunya yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain, kecuali jika ia sedang sendirian seperti saat ini. Tak lama kemudian kening Jaejoong berkerut melihat ada satu pesan yang belum dia buka.

_From : 821072346xxx_

_To : Jaejoongie Oppa_

_Hi~ Jaejoongie Oppa. Kau tadi sangat menawan, kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu. Kekekeke. Saranghae, chuu :*_

"Aigoo.. Siapa yang menyebarkan nomor ponselku. Awas saja kau jika ketahuan denganku nanti" desis Jaejoong frustasi. Setelah puas menggerutu namja cantik itu dengan segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Malam ini aku tidur di kolam atau di ranjang ya?" gumanya. "Ah, di kolam saja rasanya lebih nyaman" tidak masalah bukan? Toh dia memang seorang merman.

**.**

Mata doe itu mengerjab beberapa kali saat merasakan sinar matahari masuk disela – sela gorden jendelanya.

"Ugh.. sudah pagi?" Jaejoong merenggakan otot – ototnya yang terasa kaku. Maklum saja, semalam ia tidak tidur dirajang melainkan di kolam dengan posisi duduk. namja berparas Barbie itupun segera bergegas menyiapkan diri untuk sekolah.

**..,..**

"Selamat pagi anak – anak" salam guru Lee.

"Pagi sonsaengnim.." jawab murid sekelas.

"Seperti yang telah saya beritahu sebelumnya bahwa hari ini kita telah memasuki bab renang pembelajaran hari ini dilakukan di kolam renang. Semuanya telah membawa baju renang bukan?" jelas Lee sonsaengnim selaku guru olahraga.

Jaejong mengangkat tangannya. "Mianhae sebelumnya Sonsaengnim. Saya tidak bisa mengikuti renang, saya sedikit demam hari ini."

"Oh baiklah Kim Jaejoong, kau boleh duduk di tribun dan menyimak yang saya jelaskan nanti"

"Kamsahamnida sonsaengnim"

"Mari anak – anak kita menuju kolam renang." Ajak Lee sonsaengnim. Dan satu persatu para murid keluar kelas hingga menyisakan YunJaeYooSuMin.

"Kebiasaanmu Hyung. Kau selalu saja menolak untuk bermain air. Bahkan untuk pelajaran sekalipun" ucap Junsu lirih.

"Bukan urusanmu bebek." Jawab Jaejoong sembari mengangkat bahunya.

'PLUK'

Changmin menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Jaejoong. "Tidak panas. Aish… kau ini pandai sekali berakting, Hyung. Menyebalkan." Ucap Changmin pedas dan meninggalkan kelas begitu saja.

"Sudahlah.. kajja, Hyung" Yoochun menyampirkan lengannya ke bahu Jaejoong dan menggeret makhluk cantik itu keluar kelas.

"Yah Yunho hyung apa yang kau lakukan? Kajja" teriak Yoochun lagi kepada Yunho yang sibuk ber-sms-ria.

**..,..**

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa ada tiket pesawat ke Korea di lemarimu eoh?" Hanggeng menyipitkan matanya, menatap sang istri yang kini terlihat gugup.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Joongie sendirian di Korea" sangkal Heechul.

"Tapi kita bisa bicarakan ini terlebih dahulu jika kau mau pergi ke Korea, bukannya malah ingin kembali diam – diam seperti ini. Tega sekali kau pada suamimu, Chulie-ah"

"Mianhae yeobo. Kau tahu sendirikan anak kita special? Joongie, dia special. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa – apa padanya. Aku mengkhawatirkan Joongie."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Pekerjaan ku masih belum selesai, sayang."

"Kau tetap disini melanjutkan tugas. Sedangkan aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan sering – sering kemari, Yeobo." Jawab Heechul.

Hanggeng menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Bagaimana hidupku tanpa kau disisiku eoh? Siapa yang akan mengurusiku nanti?

"Aish kau ini kan sudah besar. Bahkan Joongie anakmu sendiri saja mampu tinggal sendirian di Korea sekarang." Cibir Hecchul. Sedangkan Hanggeng hanya merengut mendengar ucapan dari bibir istrinya.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. tapi tepati janjimu untuk sering – sering datang kemari."

"Yaksok Hannie baby. Jjaa.. kau harus membantuku berbenah sekarang." Paksa Heechul.

**.**

"Mohon perhatian.. sekarang carilah pasangan renang kalian. Saya akan menunjukan teknik berenang dengan gaya dada. Perhatikan ini!" Teriak Lee sonsaengnim kepada para muridnya yang kini telah berada satu kolam dengannya.

Jaejoong memandang datar pemandangan didepannya. Dimana teman – temannya bukannya mendengar perintah guru tetapi malah sibuk bermain air sendiri – sendiri. Jujur, jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa iri karena tak pernah sekalipun ia bermain air bersama – sama. Bahkan semenjak kecil saat sahabat – sahabatnya berenang bersama ia hanya duduk dari jarak jauh sembari menggendong boneka gajahnya. Ummanya menasehati untuk tidak boleh dekat – dekat dengan air, atau ia akan manangis nantinya. Jaejoong kecil yang masih belum tahu apa – apa hanya mengangguk patuh. Dan kini ia tahu apa yang dimaksud ummanya. Bahwa jika ia berubah menjadi duyung teman – temannya akan menatapnya aneh dan ia sedih kemudian menangis. Yeah.. setidaknya itu penggambaran Jaejoong saat ini.

Sedangkan tanpa Jaejoong sadari, Yunho sedari tadi tengah memandang Jaejoong intens. Ia yakin, walaupun tertutupi oleh tatapan kosong Jaejoong, ia bisa merasakan kesedian dalam mata cantik itu. Memikirnya itu membuat Yunho sakit sendiri, entahlah ia tak tahu kenapa, yang pasti ia tak ingin melihat Jaejoong sedih, ia ingin melindungi namja cantik itu. Sahabat kecilnya.

'BYUR'

"Hahahaha… Hyung melamun saja, lihatlah banyak yeoja seksi dengan pakaian renangnya. Itu makananmu bukan?" goda Yoochun dengan menaik turunkan alisnya mirip ahjussi – ahjussi hidung belang.

"Aish… aku tidak seperti itu jidat lebar"

"Tidak usah malu, Hyung. Hehehe.. lihatlah Nana saat ini, aigooo" ucap Yoochun ngelantur.

"Dasar mesum" dengan sadis Yunho menggeplak jidat Yoochun lalu sedetik kemudian meninggalkan Yoochun begitu saja.

"Dasar cabul"

'Plak'

Dan entah darimana datangnya, Nana dengan tiba – tiba datang kepadanya kemudian menamparnya. Poor uri Chun Jussi~

**.**

Saat ditengah – tengah pelajaran, Jaejoong tanpa sengaja menumpahkan minuman Junsu yang memang sengaja ia titipkan pada Jaejoong. Dan kini minuman itu tumpah dan mengenai kaki Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang kalut langsung menuruni tribun dan berlari mencari tempat yang sepi. Yunho yang mengetahui sahabat cantiknya sedang bermasalah, dengan reflek ia keluar dari kolam dan berlari mengejar Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan keadaanya yang masih memakai celana renangnya. Berbeda dengan orang – orang yang hanya terpana melihat aksi nekat Yunho.

"Jaejoong…!"

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Yunho tengah mengejarnya. Gawat!  
>Jaejoong berlari sekencang yang ia bisa.<p>

"Jaejoong... yah berhenti!"

'Hup'

Tertangkap. Yunho berhasil menangkap pergelangan Jaejoong. "Jae, kau ini kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Lepaskan aku Yunn.." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Yunho. Ya Tuhan kakinya sudah kram, ditambah lagi keadaan Yunho yang basah.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan sebelum kau menjelaskan semua" kata Yunho dengan tegas. Sedangkan Jaejoong benar – benar cemas, bahkan matanya doenya ikut berkaca – kaca.

"Kumohon.. kumohon Yunho" iba Jaejoong.

"Tidak"

"Hiks.. kumohon lepaskan aku.. hiks.. jebball.."

'Deg'

Yunho terpaku mendengar isakan lirih Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa seorang ice prince seperti Jaejoong menangis seperti? Cengkraman pada tangan Jaejoongpun mengendur sehingga Jaejoong berhasil lolos dan melarikan diri secepat mungkin. Yunho berusaha mengejarnya, hingga akhirnya namja tampan itu berhenti berlari saat mendapati Jaejoong terjatuh. Sedetik kemudian Yunho menghampiri sahabat cantiknya.

"Jae-"

Suara Yunho tercekat saat melihat Jaejoong. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, badannya gemetar. Apa yang terjadi?

"K-kau.. makhluk apa kau?" bentak Yunho kepada Jaejoong yang kini hanya menunduk menutupi mukanya yang telah basah oleh air mata.

"Jawab aku!" teriak Yunho.

Jaejoong mendongak, menunjukkan muka sedihnya. "Kumohon Yunho.. sembunyikan aku dari sini.. hiks" Jaejoong berusaha menggenggam tangan Yunho, namun langsung ditampis oleh pemuda tampan itu. Beruntung mereka berada di taman belakang kolam sekolahannya yang amat sangat jarang murid melewati daerah ini.

"Tolong akuu.. hikss" akhirnya Jaejoong si merman cantik itupun menangis. Ia takut Yunho meninggalkannya dan menatapnya jijik.

"Hiks…"

"Yah.. Jung Yunho dimana kau? Lee sonsaengnim mencarimu" dari arah belakang terdengar suara salah satu teman mereka memanggil Yunho.

Gawat. Muka Jaejoong terlihat pucat pasi. Mungkin ini memang akhir riwayatnya yang telah ia sembunyikan selama ini, umma…

'Grep'

"Y-yunho.."

"Diamlah, aku akan menyembunyikanmu" bisik Yunho ke telinga Jaejoong. Yunho menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawa merman cantik itu menuju sebuah ruangan yang berair, mungkin itu ruangan yang menyalurkan air menuju kolam?

Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong dengan hati – hati. "Kau pasti aman disini, dan lagi pula kau tidak akan dehidrasi karena ruangan ini berair." ucap Yunho sok tahu.

"Ne" lirih Jaejoong sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kolam, sebentar lagi jam olahraga akan habis. Dan.. demi Tuhan jadi aku tadi aku berlari – lari hanya menggunakan celana kolam renang. Haha.. konyol sekali" canda Yunho, ia bermaksud mencairkan suasana canggung antara mereka berdua.

"Gomawo ne" ucap Jaejoong tulus.

"Santai saja, Jja.. aku pergi dulu ne. Aku janji akan kembali secepat mungkin. Dan aku meminta maaf sempat membentakmu tadi, aku hanya kaget." Ucap Yunho diiringi senyum menawannya.

"Aku mengerti" balas Jaejoong. Merman cantik itu menatap punggung kokoh Yunho yang perlahan – lahan menjauh. Huftt.. apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mata bulat Jaejoong memandang siripnya, ia menggerakkan siripnya keatas kebawah hingga menciptakan suara kecipak guna mengusir kebosanan. Sejujurnya, Jaejoong sangat menyukai siripnya yang sangat terlukis indah itu.

**..,..**

"_Astagaaa…!" jerit seorang perawat yang tengah memandikan bayi merah itu._

"_Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?" Tanya sang dokter._

"_Mi-mian uissangnim. Ta-tapi.. i-itu" suster cantik itu dengan bergetar menunjuk bayi yang tadi dimandikannya berubah wujud kakinya._

"_Astaga.." dokter tampan itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya._

"_Wae uisangnim? Apa ada masalah dengan anakku?" Tanya Hanggeng cemas saat melihat dokter dan suster yang menangani bayinya terlihat terkejut._

"_Saya tidak tahu harus bicara apa Mr. Kim, tapi lihatlah anak anda yang baru saja kami bersihkan" Dokter muda itu menggendong bayi mungil –Kim Jae Joong- dan menyerahkannya kepada Hanggeng. _

"_Tidak mungkin..!" Heechul yang masih lemas pasca melahirkan menjerit pilu melihat kaki anaknya yang tidak seperti manusia. Sedangkan Hanggeng hanya mampu menggendong Jaejoong dengan tangan bergetar. Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah anaknya, anaknya dengan Heechul. Ia akan menjaga bayi rapuh itu dengan segenap jiwa._

**.**

Heechul menangis memandang foto Jaejoong yang ada di dompetnya. Saat ini ia telah berada di dalam pesawat yang menerbangkannnya menuju Korea. Yeoja cantik itu mengelus foto Jaejoong yang berubah menjadi merman. Cantik. Heechul tersenyum lirih melihat potret anaknya.

"Kau anak umma yang paling special. Apapun akan umma lakukan untuk melindungimu Joongie"

**..,..**

'Ceklek'

"Jae…"

"Yunho.. kau kah itu?" Jaejoong mendongak melihat seseorang yang masuk dalam ruang itu.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar suara takut – takut Jaejoong. Hahaha.. ini lucu menurutnya, karena seorang Kim Jaejoong yang berkepribadian dingin besrsikap cute padanya-menurutnya-

"Nde.. ini aku, kau tenang saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini" ucap Yunho kalem. Jaejoong merasakan dadanya berdesir mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir hati milik Yunho.

Namja bermata musang itu berjongkok disamping Jaejoong, ia menatap takjub pada sirip biru milik Jaejoong. Benar – benar menawan seperti pemiliknya.

"Bolehkan aku memegang siripmu, Jae?"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali. "Boleh"

Licin, basah, lembut.

Yunho semakin takjub dengan sahabat cantiknya, raut bodoh Yunho benar – benar menggelikkan untuk Jaejoong. "Yah Jung, berhenti mengelusnya! Kau membuatku geli" ucap Jaejoong ketus. Sepertinya merman cantik itu mulai kembali ke sifat temboknya itu. Hohoho…

"Pelit sekali sih. Jja.. pakai ini, lalu kita pulang." Yunho menyampirkan jas almamater ke badan mungil Jaejoong. Dan bersiap – siap untuk menggendong Jaejoong.

"Mwo? C- chakaman.. Yah pulang katamu? Ini bahkan belum bel istirahat." Jaejoong menahan Yunho yang akan menggendongnya. Aish.. apa namja Jung ini berniat mengajaknya membolos eoh..

"Lalu kau mau disini terus huh? Aku bahkan tidak melihat baju seragammu"

"Terserah kau sajalah Jung. Tapi bagaimana caramu mengeluarkanku dari sini eoh? Memang kau bisa?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum sombong, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan merman cantik di depannya, Yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style, sedangkan lengan mulus Jaejoong dengan reflek memeluk leher namja kokoh tersebut.

"Y-yah.. kau serius? T-turunkan Jung! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatku sepeti ini?" Cicit Jaejoong. Ia sangat cemas dengan aksi nekat namja Jung itu.

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat Kim Jaejoong-ssi. Percayalah padaku" bisik Yunho tegas. Jaejoong merinding merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho ditelinganya. Tidak tahu kah bahwa telinganya merupakan salah satu titik tersensitivenya?

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke bagian sekolah paling belakang, dimana banyak ditumbuhi semak – semak rimbun, dan… Voilaaa~

Ternyata jika kau menulusri makin dalam semak belukar tersebut maka kau telah berhasil keluar dari sekolah megah ini. Sungguh hebat penemuanmu ini Jung…

"Whoa.. aku tidak pernah tahu ada jalan kabur disini" Jaejoong terkekeh dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Itu karena kau saja yang tidak mau peduli dengan sekitarmu" jawab Yunho. Jaejoong mendengus.

Sesampainya mereka di ujung semak – semak, Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong. "Kau tunggulah disini dulu, Jae. Aku akan membawa mobil"

"Kau mau membolos juga, Yunho-ah?"

"Teentu saja, kau pikir siapa yang akan mengantarmu nanti eoh?. Jja… tunggu disini ne" Selepas kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong termenung.

'Laki – laki itu sangat baik, dia bahkan tidak jijik padaku' bisik Jaejoong dalam hati.

TIIIT

Jaejoong tersentak kaget karena suara klakson mobil Yunho. "Hai merman cantik, berhentilah melamun" goda Yunho sembari mengangkat Jaejoong.

"Kau mau cari mati, Jung" bisik Jaejoong dingin. Sedangkan Yunho tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Aigooo.. si prince(ss) ice kembali lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Anyeongggg...Hai semuaaa apa kabar? \(^o^) Mian ya~ Dini tau ini ff udah kadaluwarsa banget hehehe :'D Mian.. tugas Dini di dunia nyata(?) bnyak bgt! belom lagi sempet terserang penyakit writers block *bow* Okehh.. gimana chap ini? hehehe kurang memuaskan ya? mianhae ne, Dini akan memperbaiki lagi di chapter kedepannya, mian juga klo ada typosssss.. maklum manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan *ngeles* XD

Anyway ada yang masih bingung sama chapter kemarin ya? apa Dini kurang jelas yang prolognya ya *bow* 'kenapa bisa JJ yang kena kutukan?' ya karena suami istri yang dpt ikan itu ortunya JJ, sudah tau kan siapa ummanya JJ? :3

Btw, Dini mewek di konser JYJ Ichigo Ichie semalem T_T JYJ nyanyi BEGIN! huweeeeee~~ faith Dini bertambah permisah :"3 okehh deh, sekian dulu cuap cuap Dini. moaahhhhh *kecupin* :*

Big thanks to:

**Kim anna shinotsuke | amora amora 94043 | Jeremmykim | miu sara | DahsyatNyaff | nickeyYJcassie | kiki aquamarine | Snow White | Rukiasakura | noon | haru | YumiChwang | Hana-Kara | nidayjshero | Jejevan | dea | rinatya12JOYerYJS | noona | Guests**

Trima kasih banyak reviewnya di chapter kemarin yaaaahhh Saranghae~~~ chuuuu :*


End file.
